In general, conventional imaging systems are typically designed with optics and detectors that are configured for optimal operation in one particular spectral band (e.g., visible light). However, for certain applications, it is desirable to implement an imaging system that is designed for multi-spectral operation in two or more discrete spectral sub-bands of the electromagnetic spectrum such as visible/near IR and mid/long wavelength IR bands. Indeed, in certain applications, the ability to image a target scene in the visible and IR spectral bands can allow viewing of target objects/scenes in normal level lighting conditions as well as low-level light conditions (e.g., dusk, smoke, bad weather conditions, long distance or objects that are close to background levels or weak emitters). There are various applications, such as military applications, where imaging targets of interest over a wide range of photonic wavelengths is important or otherwise desirable. However, systems and devices for multispectral imaging applications (e.g., imaging in visible and infrared portions of the spectrum) are typically complex and costly, due to the different optics, image sensors and imaging electronics that are needed for each of the different spectral bands of interest. For multispectral applications, the use of refractive optics is especially problematic, where refractive optics are typically designed for specific spectral bands and cannot sufficiently provide wideband performance across a wide spectral range. Consequently for multispectral applications, different optics must be used for each spectral band of interest (i.e., the same refractive optics cannot be commonly used over a wide range of spectral bands).